Forever Grateful
by Rianne Pond
Summary: OC Rika has just joined the Not Dead Yet Battlefront and finds herself growing closer to vice president Naoi. After being second best all of his life can he love the way she can? Does he feel the butterflies too?
1. Disdained Affection

**This is a requested story from Batgirl3141!**

* * *

**Forever Grateful**

**Disdained Affection**

Why had she insisted on forcing me into this? I so much preferred my pants; skirts don't suit me. I picked at the fabric dangling high above my knees. I'd never worn a skirt this short before, I had the strong urge to put my too-big pants on again and forget the Not Dead Yet Battlefront. Who did they think they were anyway? They lugged around their weapons and shot at the class president. Does that sound sane? Was I insane for joining them? In truth, it was mostly because the leader girl was scary. Yurippe, they'd called her. Her eyes gleamed like razor blades when she'd recruited me. How was I supposed to go against that when she had the barrel of her gun pointed at my head? Sure, it was a snap decision, but what other choice did I have?

"Bang! Take that NPC scum!" someone shouted by the dumpsters. There was a soft click followed by the sound of a Key Coffee can falling to the floor. I rounded the corner to find the student vice president holding two handguns. I silently watched him lash about in a dramatic fashion, shooting down all but one of the coffee cans. When I took a step closer and cleared my throat his eyes flashed to mine and his hand guns pointed at my chest.

I felt my heart jump to my throat, pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears. I didn't know if it was the near-death fear that I felt or the dazzling affect that his dark green eyes had on me. His face was utterly emotionless as he surveyed me with his heavy lashed eyes. I felt like he was inspecting every bit of me and suddenly the short skirt became a large portion of my worries. I dragged my hands to the hem of the skirt, only drawing his eyes directly to its too short end.

"Sorry," I squeaked, feeling my cheeks blush from being an imposition and for the feeling he gave me by just looking. He lowered one hand and took a step closer. His gun was still at heart height. He lifted his hat from his eyes and turned the corner of his lip into a type of half smile. I felt my heart skip a beat silently in my chest as I heaved for air. "You shouldn't be firing guns on school property," I mentioned, feeling my chest redden as all of me was blushing. Now I was just talking to talk, the words filling my mouth before I decided to speak them. He cocked his head to the side and looked at my jacket.

"Are you an NPC?" he asked, checking out the patch which clearly stated that I was part of the Not Dead Yet Battlefront, though after watching his frightening ability I wasn't quite sure that I wanted to be anymore. I made a worried sound in the back of my throat and shook my head.

"No," I murmured. "I'm Rika." He slowly lowered the other gun and looked at me carefully once more. I felt lust inside of me that I'd never felt towards the vice president before. Was it because he was holding a gun? Was I an awful person for feeling attracted to him when he was pointing a gun at my heart? He made a noise of recognition, turning around and returning to the one remaining can. I felt my throat tighten. "You shouldn't have a gun," I mumbled incoherently. He turned around and barked a laugh. He shot one more bullet at the can closest to my feet then walked away.

He put a hand on my shoulder, gun still in hand and looked at my eyes once more. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he breathed the words onto my face. "Don't be such a prude," he whispered, leaving me red faced and enraged. I kicked the can and heard the bullet rattle inside. Why was my heart beating out of my chest after that encounter? Disdained affection, I decided. I hated him for doing this to me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REQUEST and READ my other stories!**


	2. Compliments

**Forever Grateful**

**Compliments**

"How do you get your hair so pretty, Rika?" Yui chirped, her loud voice piercing through the noise in Headquarters. It seemed everyone stared at me as I dug my face into my hands, hoping they'd all turn away. TK was dancing, wasn't that more of a spectacle than a small girl turning a furious red? I ran my fingers through my hair and made a strange gargling noise in the back of my throat, realizing that was not what I'd intended to do. I snapped my eyes up, hoping that Naoi hadn't heard my unattractive noises. His eyes were directed straight at me. He'd seen it all.

"I don't think it's that pretty," Naoi uttered, his voice insensitive to the female condition. I coughed to myself, hoping that this complete denouncement of me ever being pretty was at least enough to cease the constant staring. I opened my misty green eyes wider as Yui stood up and faced Naoi with a sort of determination that I'd yet to see in a girl. I'd grown so used to being meek.

"You take that back Naoi!" she demanded, stepping closer as she raised her fists up. Was she going to brawl him over my hair? How foolishly impulsive they all were. I pulled down my skirt again when they weren't looking. At least now everyone's attention was on the _Yui and Naoi throw down_.

"Hey now, Yui," Hinata warned, his voice steady as he reached out to take Yui's arm. She shook him off. "Don't start fights."

"He started it! You can't say one nice thing, can you?" Yui screamed. Her shrill voice caused Fujimaki to cover his ears and TK to cease his dancing. Now she'd truly caught everyone's attention, even Yuri was watching curiously at what was going to happen. Naoi shrugged, one hand resting just above where he kept his handgun.

"I just speak my mind. I don't see the fault in that," he explained, a level-headed explanation. If he didn't think I was pretty than that was his opinion. I _wanted_ him to think my straight black hair was pretty, but truth is, it's ordinary. I'm ordinary. I was a fool for believing that someone as interesting as the vice president would show an interest in little Rika. Why had I allowed myself this delusion?

"Apologize to her!" Yui threw a fit. Her voice screeched higher and higher until Naoi's eardrums were threatening to bleed. He finally uncovered his ears.

"FINE!" he yelled, exasperated. I could tell by Yurippe's expression that she would have forced him to apologize whether Yui had blown a fuse or not. Naoi pushed through the group, approaching me in the corner, where I stood with Shiina. He stood next to me, surveying me with his dark forest eyes. The same eyes that flashed with every insult and still made my heart skip a beat. I wasn't one to stand up for myself. All this time I'd told myself that he only made fun of me because he noticed me, something I wasn't so accustomed to.

"You don't have to—" I mumbled as he took my hand within his own. I felt myself gasp as his tiny, cold hand wrapped around my fingers. My face was frozen in permanent surprise as he knelt down and looked up at me, looking me in the face the same way that he had the first time that we'd met. I began to blush once more, feeling very much like a beginner in this. He rubbed the top of my smooth hand with his thumb and exhaled slowly.

"I apologize Rika-san," he began, his eyes closed as he focused on forming the words. His mind was obviously working hard to appease me. I suppressed a giggle at the childish, adorable expression on his face.

"Chan," I corrected. "You can call me Rika-chan." I gained a few strange glances from about the room, mainly from Otonashi. I ignored their expression changes as Naoi hadn't moved a muscle since my interruption.

"Rika-chan," he reasoned. "I am sorry for my unkind words. I really do think you are pretty," he whispered, stealing a glance up at me and if I wasn't just being paranoid, at my very short skirt. I felt a smile grow on my lips unconsciously.

"Thank you," I squeaked. He stood up, dropping my hand and straightening his hat. He turned back to Yui and Yuri pointedly. He threw his arms out in distress.

"Are you happy now?" he shouted, storming from the room, leaving me shell shocked in the corner with the widest grin on my face.

I wasn't sure if _they_ were happy, but _I_ sure was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REQUEST and READ my other stories!**


	3. I Didn't Say Anything About Sexy

**Forever Grateful**

**I Didn't Say Anything About Sexy**

I combed my fingers carelessly through my wet hair once more; making sure everything was straight and untangled. I had to look perfectly presentable tomorrow and I certainly didn't have time to quarrel with my hair over its appearance. I glanced up at Yui as she painted her nails with a huge smile on her face. I sighed and returned to weaving through my hair uselessly.

"Don't they look great?" Yui squealed, holding up a hand for me to see the sparkly pink that she'd dowsed her nails with. I shushed her before smiling and nodding. She frowned at the expression I made. My face fell as I straightened my robe and curled my legs to my chest. Why wasn't I as excited as I once was? "What's bothering you Rika?" she asked, coming to curl up beside me and force the truth out of me through what some girls liked to refer to as secret sharing. I shook my head.

"Nothing really. This is what I wanted," I replied, managing a weak, fake smile as she put a hand on my shoulder. Her large eyes shone widely at me. The shine from the fluorescent light created frightening shadows on her animated face, but I knew she was trying to help.

"I don't blame you for being upset. He asked you in front of all of us," she reassured. "There was no way you could say no," she explained, talking with her hands as though she'd already thought this out. The problem was that I had no intention of saying no. Whether he'd asked me in front of them or not I would have replied the same. He made my stomach feel like butterflies were fluttering inside and I liked that.

"No," I negated. "That's not it. I really do like him," I tried to convince the pink-haired girl. She energetically ignored me again as she played with the fabric of the clothes she'd chosen for my date. I watched her think over what she was going to say.

"You hardly know him, and Naoi doesn't love people the way we do. He never knew love as a child and I think that reflects in his personality, you know?" she asked, smiling widely at her realization. I shook my head disagreeing with her as though it were a common occurrence.

"Then I hardly know you too," I replied backhandedly. She grinned at my snide remark. "I knew him before I knew you," I laughed curtly at her.

"Oh," she replied with the raise of an eyebrow. "You mean that day that you saw him sexily shooting his gun and your eyes met—"

"Hey! I didn't say a thing about sexy!" I yelled.

"And it was love at first—"

"Yui! Quiet," I giggled attempting to stop her from saying more. "You'll wake everyone else!"

"Then he took your hand in front of us all and asked you on a date," she finished, gasping for breath as she held her side ache. She giggled to herself as I laughed and lightly slapped her arm.

"And I said yes," I replied. She nodded to herself, blinking slowly.

"And now you have to go," Yui reasoned, picking up the dress and handing it to me delicately. I bat my eyelashes and looked down at the soft fabric.

"And now I _get_ to go," I corrected, feeling my stomach flutter again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REQUEST and READ my other stories!**


	4. Dandelions

**Forever Grateful**

**Dandelions**

"Here," Naoi said, awkwardly shoving a fistful of flowers at me. I clumsily took them and smiled, watching the pollen fall onto my dark dress. I looked down with chagrin. He didn't seem to notice as he dutifully took my hand and dragged me off. All of his movements were measured and definite. Nothing about him was gentle in the way that he clenched to my hand with such force and smiled so over exaggeratedly. I missed the way he touched me when he had apologized.

"Thank you for the flowers," I mumbled under my breath as I felt that he wasn't paying attention to me. He nodded and looked down at the weeds he'd picked from the side of the track.

"If you don't like them Otonashi told me to give them to you. It's his fault," he pawned off the blame. I nodded. I actually liked them. They weren't roses, but he'd taken the time to get them anyway.

"So," I awkwardly mentioned. "Where are we going?" At this the suave, little boy turned slightly. His face smoothed over in a look of supreme happiness. I watched with pleasure as he smirked at me.

"You'll see," he promised. I nodded and felt his grip loosen along with my nerves. Yui had been wrong to think that Naoi didn't love anyone. He was one hundred percent human, and therefore, more than capable of love. I just wished he felt the same feeling in his tummy as I did. I grinned to myself and let him lead the way to our secret date. He'd never actually phrased it as a date I suppose, but after the flowers there was little doubt in my mind. He was truly trying to impress me.

"You're taking me to the Guild?" I asked, wringing my wrist in the pleats of my fabric. I had yet to be down in the Guild. They said that I needed time to adjust to the group before they sent me to my death. I don't know what they intended to accomplish by giving me time before I went down there, but apparently Naoi thought I was capable of handling whatever it may hide.

"Yes," he sighed. "Now be careful," he urged, "I wouldn't want that pretty dress getting ripped." I giggled softly. He thought my dress was pretty. He thought my hair was pretty. Oh how it sent shivers down my spine when he said such nice things. Just because he mostly said snide remarks hearing a genuine word from his lips was a sweet treasure to be revered forever.

"You'll protect me won't you?" I asked, my eyes growing large and glossy at the thought of him heroically saving my life. How romantic! He turned to meet my eyes. Both of our green orbs met and hung to each other for some time. I remember my eyes watering as I hoped to blink, but not wanting to look away from his enchanting eyes for a moment in fear of missing something magical. His hands held my arms firmly as he finally let his dark lashes close over his beautiful eyes.

"Of course I will Rika-chan," he answered, leaning in and kissing my cheek very innocently. We both blushed bright pink.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REQUEST and READ my other stories!**


	5. Reach Through the Wind

**Forever Grateful**

**Reach Through the Wind**

"Can you please stop?" Takamatsu remarked, pushing up his glasses and sighing deeply. I looked up from Naoi's lips and peered in the direction of the taut lipped boy. I frowned. Yes, I should have better control of this situation, but….

"Rika," Naoi moaned, pulling my chin closer to his and watching my jaw drop slack at the sound of his voice. I glanced down at his lips then back at his closed eyes, feeling our faces draw together into another kiss. At this Takamatsu exclaimed in anger, turning around, refusing to face us. I pulled away and giggled, glancing over at Yui, sitting in Hinata's lap. We weren't _that_ obnoxious compared to them, I decided. Naoi fumbled with his hands at my hips and kissed my forehead. I laughed once more, happy that the dark of the night hid my deep blush.

"Hey, guys," Takamatsu whispered, peeking out onto campus where we were supposed to be keeping watch. I turned around, much to Naoi's chagrin and looked out at all of the NPC's on campus. Naoi wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder and kissing my cheek. I shivered at his touch. "I'm going down there," Takamatsu remarked. I nodded and watched him jump down from our perch. I felt as though I too should be helping, but I was never one for conflict.

Naoi had once described it as a voice that wanted to be heard but wouldn't reach through the wind. I agreed. I'd told him so many of my feelings that I could never share before. Even now, in the middle of campus in the dead of night I knew I could tell Naoi anything that was on my mind. He knew me. He actually was the only one that cared to know me.

He took the time to know me for my flaws, my attributes and my idiosyncrasies.

Even if my voice wouldn't reach through the wind I knew I could whisper it in his ear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REQUEST and READ my other stories!**


	6. I Love You

**Forever Grateful**

**I Love You**

"You make me so happy," I laughed, readjusting his hat square on his head. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, smiling to himself. His eyes looked sad. Their sparkling green color glistened with wetness. He wasn't crying, but he looked to be on the verge of tears. I dug my face into his shoulder, kissing his neck while distractedly thinking to myself.

_Had I done something? Why has he been so distant lately?_ His lithe hand rubbed circles into my back as he kissed the top of my head, slowly, deliberately. He made a small noise in his throat, as though he were choking back tears. I didn't move my head, hoping that he didn't break down. He was my rock. I couldn't see him cry. Boys hardly cry, but when they do… something is terribly wrong. I heard him sniffle and couldn't resist it any longer.

"Rika," he sobbed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. I watched a single droplet slide over his cheek and the redness infect his eyes. _What was I supposed to say?_ He had never been this way before. "I need to tell you something," he murmured, his soft voice taking on a demanding quality. He yearned for my attention as I faced him with intense eyes and extreme curiosity. He didn't seem to want to say the words on the tip of his tongue, but I wanted to hear them and this left him in a very awkward situation.

"Ayato?" I asked, my voice straining to speak without cracking. I felt the sob building up in my throat as the sight of watching Naoi begin to cry was enough to force droplets to spill over my lashes. He rubbed my arm and dutifully kissed my cheek, gently pulling away and opening his eyes as though he'd savored the moment that our skin touched.

"I'm sorry to worry you. It's just I—" he began, stopping to disguise a sob as a cough. "I feel like I… I feel like I _love_ you, but…" he finished, his cheeks burning a hot red as he stumbled through the rest of what he was planning on saying.

"I love you too, but…?" I asked, questioning him for trailing off in the middle of his heartfelt confession. He nodded and abruptly leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips. It tasted like saltwater and felt like a goodbye. "What is it Ayato?" I asked as he pulled away, touching the corners of his eyes delicately.

"I think it's time you move on. What do you need for me to help you do that?" he asked, pulling it together last minute and sucking in a breath. He bit his lip to keep it from quivering as he put on his strong face and urged an answer out of me. I felt my throat crack as I let out a sob. He took his time coaxing me back into relaxation. It took some time for my eyes to stop spilling, but when I finally composed myself I still didn't know how to answer the question.

"Stay with me forever," I finally replied, to which he made a sad smile. His eyes crinkled at the sides as he knew he couldn't promise such a thing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REQUEST and READ my other stories!**


	7. Goodbye

**Forever Grateful**

**Goodbye**

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my cheeks and neck, running his hands through my hair and breathing softly onto my skin. I stood completely still, unwavering in my neutrality. He frowned at me, but knew he was doing the right thing despite my opposition to the idea.

"Why can't I stay here with you?" I asked; rubbing my bloodshot eyes, I insisted that I remain by his side until both of our journeys were over. He shook his head with that same grim smile he'd been wearing the past few days. It didn't suit him, but I couldn't seem to wipe it from his lips.

"Otonashi is sending everyone off. It's your turn and I'll follow close behind," he promised, nodding his head for effect. I shook my head, raising my chin in displeasure. I sniffed once and turned to look into his deep, sad eyes.

"If there is a God somewhere, please breath open a new world from this land once more," I breathed. He smiled a genuinely happy smile and touched my cheek gently. I didn't change my expression, determined to get through this without making too much of a fool out of myself.

"That's beautiful," he encouraged. "Maybe in your new life you'll be a poet, or a lyricist," he chided. His kind words caused my heart to flutter.

"Stop making me feel this way," I suddenly yelled, my eyes bursting into tears as I pushed him away. He reached out for my hand.

"Rika," he whined through his clenched teeth. "You're beautiful, smart, and talented, and I am very much in love with you. I want to spend every moment I can with you, but knowing that you have a life ahead of you, I can't take you away from that. I see you, every part of you. I love every part of you and I know someone else will too. I'm letting you go, because I love you," he said, his face animated as he conveyed his emotions with such strength. I reached out to embrace the green-haired boy. He rubbed my hand as we held each other for a long while.

When I pulled away I could feel myself fading. His kind words were enough to make me elated. With my happiness of recognition I felt that I could continue on in this world. He gave me my second life and for that, I was forever grateful.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REQUEST and READ my other stories!**


End file.
